The Hospital Care Statistics Branch, of the National Center for Health Statistics, has agreed to provide us with data on neurologically related hospital discharges. A list of conditions, using ICDA-8 codes, of primary interest to the Institute was prepared. By examining data on the first-listed and on all listed diagnoses at the time of discharge we can monitor secular trends. This will become an annual reporting effort. This project has been terminated.